It's Your Fault I Look Like a Whale
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: One-shot, originally written as a Tumblr prompt: April pregnant, set sometime before 'I Don't See You Pushing Out Watermelons'.


**Originally written as an anonymous Tumblr prompt: _Set before 'I Don't See You Pushing Out Watermelons' with a pregnant April and a married Japril.  
_**

* * *

The front door slams shut and she rolls her eyes when her husband shouts out,

"Babe, are you home?"

"I'm the size of a whale, where am I gonna go?" She folds her arms over her chest and pushing her feet up on the coffee table.

Jackson shrugs off his coat and throws his keys down on the table. He turns and looks at his wife with a soft grin as she pouts.

"How was your day?" He makes his way over and sits down beside her on the couch, pulling her legs onto his lap and massaging her tired feet.

April closes her eyes and leans back against the cushions, clasping her hands together on his shoulder. "I'm aching all over."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" He teases and she smacks his arm.

"Don't be such a pig! I'm pregnant." She reminds him, ignoring the smirk on his face.

He raises a brow and traces his hands up and down her legs, "You're a doctor, April, so you know just as well as I do that we can do it when you're pregnant."

She brushes off his comment and licks her lips, "I'm huge, and we are not having sex when I look like this."

"You look beautiful."

She points a finger at him and chews on her lip, "Don't even dare!" She accuses, poking his chest with her finger, "You're trying to compliment me to get into my pants, and it's ain't gonna happen right now, Mister because you've already knocked me up."

He chuckles, "We don't have to have full-on sex. We can still do other stuff..." He informs her, grasping her hips within his hold and moving her body so she rests on his lap. She fidgets against him as though her stomach is making her uncomfortable.

"No."

"April, we haven't had sex since you were five weeks along. D'you know how long ago that was?" He quips and brushes her hair from her face.

She groans and whacks his head with the back of her hand, "You're so inconsiderate!" She shakes her head and attempts to move away from him, pushing herself off of him with her hands on his shoulders. "I am about to drop, and all you're thinking about is your little soldier?!" She points her hand to his pants, a disbelieving look on her face when he grins.

"You're only six months, you're not going to drop."

Jackson licks his lips dryly, he's used to this.

Ever since she got pregnant, her hormones have been in complete overdrive and she's been overreacting to every little thing he does, so he is used to it. He's used to her getting worked up over nothing, and shouting at him for no clear reason.

And he deals with it because, after all, he's the one who got her pregnant in the first place.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes, standing up after her and following her steps as she walks into the kitchen. He leans over the counter and watches as she tries to pull a cup from the high cupboard. He smiles at her back before asking, "Do you want a hand?"

She pauses for a second before throwing her shoulders back with a huff, "Nope, I can manage." She convinces, stretching her arms up to reach the mug. She mutters under her breath when she fails, her ramble turning to a groan when Jackson grabs it from behind her. He holds it over her shoulder closely and she roughly takes it from his grasp.

April turns around, her slightly bumped stomach in direct contact with her husband's body. She rolls her eyes at him and blinks a couple of times, "Move."

He just stares down at her, resting his hands on either side of the kitchen counter behind her. He smirks when she bites her lip and dwindles the cup in her hands. "Nope."

She glances up at him, her free hand coming up to tap her fingers against his chest, "Stop doing that."

"I'm not doing anything." He tells her, taking a small step forward to pin her against the counter. "Tell me what I'm doing?"

"You're looking at me like that." She points out, resting the cup back down as she feels her the low of her back hit the side of the counter. She casts her gaze to her stomach and rests a hand against the bump, before looking back up at him. "Seriously, stop it."

He laughs, completely confused of what she's talking about. "April, I'm not doing anything."

"You're looking at me like that." She whines.

"Like what?"

"Like... what got me pregnant. That," She tells him, her eyes darting back and forth with his, "When you stare at me like that, I want to jump your bones." She softly blushes at the revelation and she swallows a breath.

Jackson grins, leaning down closer to her, "Well, we're married so you can jump me whenever you'd like." He reminds her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms warmly.

"I know that, and I do. I do want to. Right now, I want to, but I can't. I can't, because I'm the size of a freaking house and I feel the anything of sexy."

"Oh, but see, that's where I disagree." He starts, taking a hold of her hands and placing them around his neck. "I happen to think you look very sexy right now."

She raises an eyebrow with a slight smile, "Are you kidding?"

He shakes his head and continues, "No. I mean, with your hair all... messy and your..._ interesting_ choice of clothing." He glances down at her jeans and incredibly loose sweater that hands off her shoulder. Her hair hangs over her shoulders, her red curls _kind of_ pinned back in a scrunched-up bun. He's not lying. Granted, she's looked much better and her current outfit isn't his favourite, but he stills finds her ridiculously attractive with her carefree appearance and natural glow.

They've only been married for a year, but he's already sure that he'll never grow bored of staring at her.

"You expect me to believe that _this_ is turning you on?" She waves a hand over her body with a hitched brow, curiosity written all over her face. No way in hell, he's just humoring her, she thinks.

"Honestly, I think it's the sweater." He toys with the material of her jumper with a smile, "The way it's just hanging from your body, it's like it wants me to throw it away because it knows it's useless." He moves his hands to mess with the hem of the sweater before drawing his fingers over the top of her jeans. He pulls on the button and grasps the zip gently, "Or maybe it's these."

He speaks, glancing up at her eyes briefly, a wicked smirk on his lips as he looks back down between her legs.

"They're just begging for me to rip them off." His voice is quiet and his breath is so husky against her mouth that she almost attacks him right there and then. The quiet in the room makes her gulp when she hears the zipper slide down, and he tugs on the waistline of her jeans, pulling them down her legs. She grasps the sides of his face between her hands and bites her bottom lip as she stares at his mouth. It seems like forever since they've been this close. Since they've touched like this. Since they've talked like this.

"Are you happy now?" She asks him as she steps out of her pants and kicks them aside, resting her hands on his shoulders for support. He turns her around and lifts her up easily, sitting her ontop of the island in the middle of the room.

"No, I don't think your panties like me."

"Well then, you'd best get rid of them." She teases and he smirks, hooking his thumbs down the sides of her underwear. She lifts her behind slightly to slip them off and he pulls them down her legs, throwing them carelessly onto the floor.

He watches as she grasps the bottom of her sweater and pulls it over her head before quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt. He helps her out and slides the shirt from his shoulders quickly as she works to undo his belt and pants. She pulls down the zip fastly and whips the belt away from him, letting the metal buckle clank on the floor as it drops. He hurriedly rids himself of his pants before placing his hands on her knees and spreading her legs open.

She shifts on the countertop and he moves to hover over her, resting his hands on either side of her head against the cool surface. She smiles and grabs the back of his neck tightly in her hands, "Remember the last time we did it on here?"

He nods with a grin, "With the pudding? How can I forget?" He smirks and leans down to kiss her, running a hand down the side of her body and resting on the inside of her thigh. She moans when he touches her center, slipping a finger between her folds.

April closes her eyes and leans into him, her hands resting on the waistband of his boxers and slipping beneath the material as she wraps her legs around his waist. They haven't been this close, this intimate in what seems like forever and she gasps when he slips another finger in her cavern, making her writhe beneath him.

She pulls away from him then, dropping heated kisses on his shoulder when he slips away from her and removes his boxers, coming back to her after a second with a smirk.

He doesn't move, he doesn't enter her, he just stares down at her face longingly.

"What?" She bites her lip and softly blushes under his gaze, resting her hands on his arms.

Jackson grasps the sides of her face and kisses her gently, "I just love you, is all." He tells her.

April smiles and pulls him closer, wrapping her legs tighter around is body, "I should hope so. I wouldn't want you leaving me alone with your baby."

"I could never leave you."

Her smile starts to fade and she sighs suddenly, "I might leave you if you don't do anything any time soon." She informs him.

At her request, he takes a hold of her thighs and pulls her legs up at his side as he enters her, quickly finding their pace.

* * *

"That was good."

"Good? That was... great." He corrects her, licking his lips and catching his breath.

April shrugs and turns her head to look at him, "We've done better."

He frowns and chuckles a disbelieving laugh, "You're kidding, right?" Jackson moves to sit up, resting himself up on his elbows. He glances down at her naked body beside him with a smile when she stretches her arms.

"We have had better." She giggles and sits up beside him, resting a hand on his chest comfortably. "Like our wedding night, or that one time on our honeymoon in the back of the museum."

He recalls the memory and smiles, "Yeah, that was good. Why were we in a museum anyway?"

She frowns, "I don't even remember." She laughs.

"Hey, remember we went to visit your parents and did it in the barn?"

She smacks his chest and shakes her head, "That was not fun. I had hay all up in places that no one should have it. Besides, my dad almost caught us so that time wasn't go great."

"Don't lie, you know it was hot." He gets up properly and slips down from the counter.

He slides his boxers back up his legs and turns to look at her.

"What?"

"Are you gonna get dressed, or are you just gonna sit around naked all night?"

She pulls a face and folds her arms over her chest, "You weren't complaining a minute ago."

And, they're back to this.

"I'm not complaining."

"Yes, you are. Why can't I be naked if I want? I'm warm, and tired, and pregnant. And that's your fault. It's your own fault I look like a beach whale! And I'm your wife. What, do I not look nice naked?" She gently pouts and turns her gaze away from him.

"Would you stop doing that?" He asks, resting his hands on her knees. "You're making me sound like an ass."

"You are an ass! You don't care about my feelings."

He rolls his eyes, fed up with her constant and random whining. But he got her like this, he got her pregnant. And he married her. And he loves her. And he can deal with it, he can handle anything she throws at him.

Literally.

Like the time a week ago when she threw a plate at his face.

And, luckily, she missed.

"I love you."

She grimaces and moves off the counter, slipping her panties back up her legs and finding her sweater. "Don't even try to be sweet to me now, you asshole." She hits him across the chest and pouts against when he grasps her wrist gently. "Let go."

"I love you."

"God, you're an idiot." She shakes her head, ignoring his words and letting her shoulders drop. "I have to pee."

"I don't care. I love you."

"You're not even gonna let me pee? Are you serious? Do you want me to pee on you?"

He chuckles, "Do whatever you want."

"You want me to pee on you? That's disgusting!"

"Oh my God, I don't want you to pee on me!" He groans.

April sighs, "Whatever, let me go."

"No. Because if I do, you're just gonna walk off and go to the bathroom. Then, you'll go in our bedroom and lock the door and hide until tomorrow morning. And you'll ignore me for no goddamn reason, and I'll be pissed. And then, I'll go to work in the morning, and you'll have a tantrum because you want to work and I won't let you. And then you'll get mad that I own the hospital and can do whatever I want, and you'll call me a dick and an asshole. And I'll come home and it will just start all over again."

He's not angry, or even remotely pissed-off. He has a smile on his face and he's staring down at her with that adorable grin.

She stops moving, crossing her arms over her chest when he lets go of her wrist.

After a second, he notices a grin appear on her face and she bites her lip.

"I'm sorry for being a such a horrible bitch."

He smiles, "You're not a bitch, you're just pregnant." He wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her into a hug, speaking into her hair, "Besides, it's hot when you get angry."

She pushes against his chest then, an unhappy look on her face.

He groans, realizing that he never should have spoken.

"I just gave you sex, and you want more?! Are you freakin' kidding me?!" She shrieks, smacking his chest repeatedly.

Jackson smirks to himself, trying to grasp her wrists as he rolls his eyes.

Yeah, they're adopting next time.


End file.
